


First Date

by craveaboon



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, One Shot, Probably canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craveaboon/pseuds/craveaboon
Summary: Mendel goes to pick up Trina for their very first date, eagerly awaiting what the night may bring





	First Date

Mendel leaned his back against the passenger door of his car, a Beetle that was in the most obnoxious shade of yellow, complete with a cheesy ’Trust me, I’m a psychiatrist’ bumper sticker and an assortment of hippie symbols. Not to mention the cliché dice dangling from the rearview mirror, and the little hula girl sat on the dashboard. “Any minute now..” He huffed with a mixture of impatience and nervousness, eyes glued to the bronze watch wrapped around his wrist. Due to the fact that this was their first date, he had to prepare by giving himself a little pep talk in the bathroom mirror that morning. His nerves truly always got the best of him, building up until exploding into babbling about his admiration for her.

Just a few minutes early, Trina had strolled out of the front door, looking elegant as ever. Her floral dress swayed in time with her steps, freshly curled brunette locks dancing in the breeze, and a white shawl draped around her shoulders to keep her warm on the brisk night. There was hardly ever time to gussy up now that she almost always had Jason on her hands, so it felt nice to finally have time _and _someone to dress up for, for the first time in a _long _time. Thank goodness she was able to ship Jason off to Marvin & Whizzer’s for the night.____

____Although he was very focused on the ticking of his watch, the focus was disrupted by the feeling of a presence approaching. His eyes drifted upward to meet an ethereal beauty with a beaming smile, the smile being returned almost immediately. “You’re early..” He mentioned with an exhale that resembled a laugh, tugging the sleeve of his amber-colored sweater down over his bulky watch._ _ _ _

____“Am I?” Trina smiled, folding her hands in front of her torso. “I believe you’ve been out here much longer than I have.” She remarked while gesturing to the window behind her, implying that she had seen him. “Eagerly awaiting my arrival from what I gathered by your intense staring contest with the wristwatch.”_ _ _ _

____Suddenly very embarrassed, Mendel’s face flushed a bright red. He began to sputter like a broken vehicle while anxiously fiddling with his hands, not a single comprehensible syllable able to be heard._ _ _ _

____Trina interrupted him with a laugh, the grin that she already had beginning to widen. “I’m only teasing! Nobody has ever looked forward to my company before. Not to this degree, at least.” She placed a hand on his forearm, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. “It’s sweet.”_ _ _ _

____Mendel’s muscles tensed at the squeeze, but quickly relaxed as he melted into absolute adoration. The redness in his face brightened, but no longer out of embarrassment. “You look.. Ravishing.” He stated almost absentmindedly, feeling quite lightheaded._ _ _ _

____“Oh, goodness..” Trina chuckled, “You’re too kind, Dr. Mendel.” She placed the free hand on her heart, dragging the other hand from his forearm down to his hand before giving it a squeeze._ _ _ _

____Mendel’s blush had spread like wildfire by this point, needing to avert his gaze to the ground before continuing to speak. “Ah, shucks-” He started before clearing his throat, raising the hand not being held to nervously rub the back of his neck. “No need for all the formality. Please, just call me Mendel.” He insisted._ _ _ _

____“Alright, _Mendel..” Trina repeated, “Where are we headed on this lovely evening?” She queried with a smile, retracting the hand to adjust the shawl.__ _ _ _

_____Quickly jolting out of his little anxiety-ridden bubble, he took a step to the side and placed his hand on the handle of the passenger door. “Well-” He cleared his throat once more, attempting to replace his incompetence with confidence. “First, we are headed to a lovely little French café called Margot to indulge in France’s finest creations, all while remaining in the comfort of our own state. Then, we will stroll through the botanical gardens just outside of the café and discuss the weather, maybe some other boring topics that I’ll desperately attempt to make entertaining. Lastly, when all is said and done, and we have grown to know each other better, I will safely arrive back here and wish you the sweetest of dreams.” He listed exactly how he’d imagined, or _hoped _, rather, how this date would go.___ _ _ _ _

_______Trina stood there in awe, eyes sparkling with hope as she imagined a date as ideal as that. “Well, I can’t lie..” She chuckled very lightly, “That sounds absolutely perfect, Mendel. Then again, I think that I would consider anything to be perfect as long as I’m accompanied by you.” She smiled fondly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Although that sentiment made him feel like a child in a candy store excitedly rummaging through a bucket of taffy, he forced himself to keep his cool. Gnawing at his bottom lip, he yanked the passenger door open before he could make a fool of himself. “M’lady..” He said with a slight bow, refusing to let the anxiety build up in his tone again._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Trina returned the kindness by lifting the corner of her skirt and crossing her legs to curtsy, eventually returning to her original position and straightening out her posture. “Thank you, kind sir.” She smiled gratefully. Using a hand to clamp both edges of the shawl around her neck so that it didn’t dramatically fly off into the wind, she then slid into the passenger seat while Mendel so kindly held the door open._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Once Trina looked to be comfortably seated, Mendel firmly closed the door to ensure that she didn’t fall out and go rolling down the highway due to high speeds. Once he was certain that it was closed, he took a deep breath and began walking around the car to the driver’s side, pacing himself for the night ahead._ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> There WILL be a sequel to this called Second Date. They will most definitely have trouble parking.


End file.
